Advances in technology permit electronic devices, such as computers, netbooks, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., to enter text increasingly quickly and on increasingly smaller devices and keyboards. Many users now demand and depend on these features. Nevertheless, further optimization of textual entry is required for rapid entry of words.
Accordingly, methods and apparatuses are provided to increase the speed of word entry by providing completion of words with one tap on a key.